ANGEL
by sein-ohekahun
Summary: "Kisah cinta Malaikat polos yang ingin hidup didunia manusia dan terjebak dalam hubungan cinta yang rumit " /KAIHUN/KRISTAO


Chapter 1

**ANGEL**

Cast : -OH SEHUN/-KIM JONGIN/ -HUANG ZITAO/ -WU YIFAN/ -BYUN BAEKHYUN/ -PARK CHANYEOL/ -XI LUHAN

Pair : KAIHUN AND OTHER

Warning : GENDERSWITCH/ DONT LIKE? DONT READ / NO PLAGIAT / DONT BASH. YANG GAK SUKA KAIHUN OUT DECH. DARI PADA JANGGAL?/ DIHATI KALIAN

Disclimer : Semua yang disini (fanfic)milik SeIn *posesive

Rated : T+ (bisa berubah sesuai otak SeIn)

"Kisah cinta Malaikat polos yang ingin hidup didunia manusia dan terjebak dalam hubungan cinta yang rumit "

**Se In present...**

**.**

**.**

**.HAPPY READING.**

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja cantik bersayap tengah duduk di sebuah taman dengan tangan memegang sebuah buku. Yeoja bertubuh langsing dan berwajah cantik itu sesekali mengayunkan kakinya. Yeoja bernama lengkap Choi Sehun itu tersenyum saat melihat sesuatu di buku yang dipegangnya

"Semakin hari dia semakin tampan" Ucap Sehun. Senyumnya semakin lebar saat sesuatu dibuku itu memancarkan tubuh seorang namja tegap. Tanpa mengetahui seorang yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang akan menginjak 43 tahun menghampirinya

"Hunnie, kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?" Ucap yeoja itu yang ternyata Eomma Sehun. Sehun langsung menutup bukunya dan tersenyum

"Heemm... Aniyo" Jawab Sehun sambil menggeser duduknya, memberi ruang untuk Eommanya

"Kau sedang mengamati sesuatu?" Tanya Eommanya

"Emm... Ne" Jawabnya gugup

"Apa yang kau amati sayang" Kyuhyun mengelus surai coklat Sehun

"Hanya mengamati dunia manusia Eomma"

"Apa ada yang menarik di dunia manusia?" Ucap Kyuhyun lagi

"Emm.. sepertinya sangat menyenangkan hidup di dunia manusia. Berbeda dengan disini Eomma" Ucapan polos gadis 18 tahun itu membuat Eomma cantiknya tersenyum

"Sayang, kita memang hidup berbeda dengan manusia. Kau tau, manusia itu jahat, apakah kau masih mau hidup didunia manusia?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil terus membelai rambut halus Sehun

"Jeongmal? Andweyo, Eomma. Aku ingin di sini saja" Ucapan Sehun membuat Eomma nya tersenyum dan mencubit pelan hidung Sehun

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan sambil mengepakkan pelan sayapnya, bibir tipisnya terus bergerak tak tentu. Dia sangat kesal karna Kris oppanya sedang ada urusan dan tak bisa menemaninya. Duduk dibangku taman yang selalu menjadi tempat untuknya mengamati dunia manusia

"Huuhh... Menyebalkan. Membosankan" Sehun masih terus menggerutu. Sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum lebar hingga menampilkan eye smile

"Ahh... Bagaimana jika pergi kedunia manusia. Tidak terlalu buruk" Ucapnya sendiri. Sehun mengeluarkan buku berwarna silver yang selalu ia bawa dan membukanya. Saat pertama kali dibuka Sehun langsung tampak seorang namja tampan yang berjalan keluar dari dari kelasnya

Sehun langsung memejamkan matanya dan meletakkan buku itu didadanya. Dalam sekejap Sehun sudah berada di belakang namja berkulit tan

Sehun tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah namja tampan itu. Namja itu menuju kantin dan mendudukkan dirinya ditengah-tengah namja tinggi bermata bulat dan namja cantik bermata rusa

Sehun duduk disamping Chanyeol dan berhadapan dengan Jongin. Kenapa mereka tidak mengetahui keberadaan Sehun?. Karna memang Sehun tidak terlihat oleh manusia, diakan ANGEL

"Yo. Kau kenapa Jong?" Ucap namja bermata bulat bernama Chanyeol dan menyikut lengan namja yang dipanggilnya Jong itu. Namja itu hanya bergumam'hm'

"Kau seperti tak tau Jongin saja. Dia kan memang begitu setiap hari" Ucap namja bermata Rusa dan langsung mendapat tatapan tajam namja bernama Jongin itu

"Oh ya Jong. Nanti malam kita pergi ke Club ya?. Sudah lama kita tak kesana" Ucap Chanyeol

"Sudah lama?. Bukankah dua hari yang lalu kau pergi dengan Baekhyun ke Club. Ck. ck. ck" Luhan berdecak. Chanyeol hanya menampilkan cengiran kebanggaannya

"Dari mana kau tau? Setiap apapun yang aku lakukan kau pasti mengetahuinya, atau jangan-jangan kau seorang stalker?" Ucap Chanyeol berapi-api

"Bodoh" Jawab Luhan dan memukul kepala Chanyeol

"Tak ada salahnya kita ke Club. Bagaimana Jong?" Ucap Luhan pada Jongin. Jongin hanya membalas dengan anggukan

Sehun hanya menatap bingung ketiga namja itu

"Club? Apakah itu sejenis makanan atau sejenis tanaman?" Ucap Sehun, dia meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu

"Entahlah. Kalau begitu aku ikuti saja" Lanjut Sehun

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap bingung tempat yang ia datangi. Suara musik yang memekakkan telinga, orang-orang berbeda gender meliuk-liuk kan tubuhnya dibawah lampu berwarna-warni. Bau menyengat dari minuman berakhohol membuat yeoja cantik itu menutup hidungnya

"Apakah ini yang namanya Club?, tidak seindah taman dan baunya.. ugghh" Ucap Sehun, dia mengiskan buku yang dipegangnya untuk menghilangkan bau yang menurutnya tidak sedap itu

Sehun berjalan dibelakang Jongin. Hampir saja dia menubruk bahu tegap Jongin jika ia tidak tahu jika namja itu berhenti

Dilihatnya yeoja tinggi ramping itu memeluk leher Jongin. Tangan Jongin pun balas memeluk pinggang yeoja cantik itu

"Engghh... Jongh. Lama kau tak kesini" Ucap yeoja itu setengah mendesah menggoda namja berkulit exotis itu

"Kau merindukan ku? Kau semakin cantik Tao" Balas Jongin, tangannya sesekali mengelus punggung Tao yang tidak tertutupi

"Ne.. aku merindukan mu" Ucap Tao. Dia melesakkan wajahnya di leher Jongin. Mencium tengkuk Jongin hingga meninggalkan bekas lipstik yang dipakainya

"Kita hanya tidak bertemu 2 minggu Tao-er" Ucap Jongin sambil menjauhkan wajah Tao dari lehernya

"Tapi seperti berbulan-bulan Jongin-ah" Jawab Tao, tangannya meraba dada bidang Jongin

"Benarkah? Kau pandai sekali Tao" Mereka duduk disofa. Tao langsung duduk dipangkuan namja tampan itu

"Kenapa yeoja itu duduk dipangkuan Jongin?. Padahal kan masih ada ruang untuk dia duduk" Ucap Sehun. Dia mengembungkan pipinya bertanda dia sangat kesal

"Huh menyebalkan" Wajah Sehun terlihat sangat tidak menyukai pemandangan yang ada didepannya

Sehun tak menyadari jika ada namja bermata rusa menatapnya intens. Tak lama Sehun berjalan keluar

"Yo, Lu. Kau kenapa?" Teriak Chanyeol

"Ck. Jangan berteriak bodoh" Jawab Luhan dengan sedikit keras. Memalingkan wajahnya dari Chanyeol. Dan Luhan berdecak kesal

"Ck. Gara-gara kau, dia menghilang" Ucap Luhan sambil memandang Chanyeol kesal. Luhan meningggalkan Chanyeol dengan tatapan bodohnya

Setelah sampai diluar Sehun membuka buku itu dan seketika sayapnya hilang. Dia berjalan menuju pintu masuk Club dan akan menghampiri Jongin dan yeoja yang diketahui bernama Tao itu. Sebelum sampai didepan Jongin, Sehun sudah di hadang oleh tiga orang namja

"Hay manis. Kau sendirian kan? Bagaiman jika aku yang menemanimu?" Ucap salah satu namja itu, tangan nya mencolek dagu Sehun

"Mwo? Aku dengan Jong... dimana Jongin?" Jawab Sehun. Matanya berkeliling ke segala arah

"Jong?.. mana Jong mu? Kau sendirian kan Nona cantik?" Ucap namja satunya lagi, mendekatkan wajahnya kearah bibir Sehun. Sehun langsung berjalan mundur dan membalikkan tubuhnya berlari keluar

"Hay Nona. Ayo kejar" Ketiga namja itu langsung mengejar Sehun. Salah satu namja memegang pergelangan Sehun

"Kenapa kau berlari Nona manis. Kami tidak akan jahat pada mu Nona" bahu Sehun bergetar karena takut. Tak lama sayapnya muncul, membuat ketiga namja itu kaget

"Ka... kau mempunyai sayap?" Ucap ketiga namja itu bebarengan. Sehun terus melangkah mundur hingga punggungnya menubruk badan tegap. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan matanya membulat

"O..oppa?" Ucap Sehun tergagap

"Dasar dongsaeng nakal" Ucap Kris, dia mencubit hidung Sehun, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada ketiga namja tadi. Tatapan Kris yang tajam membuat namja-namja itu lari

"Oppa, kau tidak menghilangkan ingatan mereka dulu?" Tanya Sehun

"Kau lupa Oppa mu ini siapa? Tanpa kau beritahu Oppa sudah melakukannya Sehunie. Kau harus menjelaskan ini pada Appa dan Eomma. Kajja" Dalam sekejap mereka menghilang

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Kris berdiri dihadapan Siwon dan Kyuhyun, siwon yang memasang wajah tegas membuat Sehun menunduk takut

"Apa yang kau lakukan didunia manusia?" Ucap Siwon pada Sehun

"Aku bosan Appa" Jawab Sehun dengan lirih dan melihat kebawah, menghindari tatapan Appanya yang sangat tajam

"Tapi tidak dengan dunia manusia. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padamu?" Ucapan Siwon melembut, membuat Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya

"Mianhae Appa" Jawab Sehun lirih

"Sudahlah yeobo. Dan kamu Sehunie jangan diulangi lagi ne?" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan lembut

"Ne Eomma"

"Untuk hukuman mu. Kau tidak boleh keluar dari kamar mu. Dan jangan membantah" Ucap Siwon tegas

"Ne Appa" Jawab Sehun dan melangkahkan kakinya lesu menuju kamarnya. Kris dan Kyuhyun memandang tubuh Sehun dengan kasihan

.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah ranjang King Size, Sehun menelungkupkan tubuhnya sambil memandang boneka Rillakuma di tangannya

"Yeoja tadi siapa ya Pinku? Apa dia kekasih Jongin?" Ucap Sehun pada boneka yang dipanggilnya Pinku

Tak lama pintu terbuka menampakkan tubuh tegap sang kakak. Kris mendekati Sehun dan duduk disamping Sehun. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Oppanya

"Hay, Kenapa cemberut hem?" Tanya Kris. Sehun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk

"Gwaechana Oppa" Ucap Sehun lemas

"Ada yang Oppa bicarakan pada mu. Kenapa kau bisa sampai didunia manusia?" Ucap Kris sambil menatap Sehun

"Hanya mengamati dunia manusia" Jawab Sehun

"Jangan kau ulangi lagi ne? Kasihan Eomma dia mencemaskan mu. Istirahatlah" Ucap Kris sebelum keluar tangannya mengusap helaian rambut Sehun

"Ne"

.

.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat seorang namja memeluk gadis bermata Panda dengan berbalut selimut tebal. Jangan berpikir macam-macam mereka hanya sebatas TIDUR tanpa melakukan kegiatan yang menguras tenaga #kalian taulah apa maksud SeIn

Tangan namja tan itu membelai rambut hitam Tao, sesekali Tao mengusapkan kepalanya pada dada tegap Jongin

"Jongin. Apa tidak salah kita seperti ini?. Em... maksudku kita tidak mempunyai hubungan yang jelas. Dan..." Ucapan Tao berhenti karna sesuatu yang menempel dibibirnya

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya Tao. Dan jangan membahas itu lagi" Potong Jongin dengan nada dingin, melepas jari telunjuknya dari bibir kucing Tao

"Tapi Jong. Jika kita melakukan hal yang melampaui batas, masa depan kita akan hancur. Kenapa kita tidak mencoba untuk saling mencintai. Ku rasa sekarang ini aku sudah mulai menyukai mu Jong. Bisakah kita melanjutkan hubungan ini dengan serius?"

"Kau sudah tau jawaban ku Tao. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin berhubungan dengan yeoja. Dan jika kau menginginkan hubungan yang lebih serius kau bisa mencari namja selain aku Tao" Ucapan Jongin membuat krystal bening yeoja cantik itu menetes

Merasa ada sesuatu yang basah mengenai dadanya, Jongin menunduk dan merubah posisinya. Tangannya mengusap lelehan air mata Tao

"Ssstt.. Mianhae. Jangan menangis. Kita akan tetap menjalani hubungan ini sampai kita menemukan pasangan yang lebih baik dari kita okey?" Ucap Jongin menenangkan Tao yang memeluk tubuh Jongin

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan mondar-mandir. Kali ini dia benar-benar merasa bosan, dia ingin keluar dari kamarnya yang menurutnya pengap #tapi menurut SeIn itu kamar bagus banget #reader: dari mana kau tau? #SeIn: ya taulah kan SeIn yang buat #reader melotot #SeIn lari *ABAIKAN

Sehun mengambil buku yang selalu ia bawa dan membukanya menampakkan wajah tampan Jongin yang masuk kesebuah tempat yang sama seperti kemarin. Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun langsung memejamkan mata dan VOILA dia sampai ditempat yang sama

Sehun menghilangkan sayapnya dan masuk kedalam mengampiri Jongin, mendudukkan dirinya disamping namja itu

"Hay" Ucap Sehun dengan senyum lebar hingga matanya ikut tersenyum. Merasa ada yang menyapanya Jongin menoleh

Jongin menatap bingung yeoja disampingnya yang masih bertahan dengan Eye Smile nya

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Jongin datar. Sehun mengulurkan tangannya mengajak Jongin berjabat tangan dengannya

"Aku Sehun" Jawab Sehun

Raut wajah Jongin semakin mengerut bingung, kenapa ada yeoja polos yang masuk keClub. Setaunya Club adalah tempat untuk mencari hiburan dan partner. Lalu kenapa yeoja sepolos Sehun ada diClub, disampingnya lagi

"Lalu kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku mengikuti mu"

"Untuk apa kau mengikuti ku?" Tanya Jongin masih dengan ucapan datar

"Karna aku menyukai mu" Jawab Sehun, lalu memegang gelas berwarna ungu pekat

"Apa ini? Apakah ini jus" Tanya Sehun dan meminum minuman alkhohol itu. Baru satu teguk dia mengembalikan minuman itu

"Ini rasanya tidak enak. Lidahku rasanya panas" #jelaslah Mom, itukan minuman alkhohol #reader: sein pergi sana *abaikan

Ucapan Sehun membuat Jongin terkekeh untuk pertama kalinya setelah perceraian orangtuanya

"Apa kau selalu meminum itu Jongin? Rasanya kan aneh, kenapa kau suka?" Tanya Sehun

"Ini bisa mengilangkan beban Hun" Jawab Jongin

"Tapi rasanya aneh"

"Ini tidak aneh menurutku. Coba kau rasakan lagi" Ucap Jongin sambil menyodorkan minuman itu pada Sehun

"Andweyo" Tolak Sehun

"Enak kok. Kau akan tau rasanya nanti" Jongin terus menyodorkan minuman itu

"Baiklah" Sehun mengambilnya dan meminumnya hingga habis

Jongin tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Tak lama Sehun merasa kepalanya terasa pusing

"Jongin... kenapa kepala ku pusing?" Tanya Sehun, dia menyenderkan kepalanya pada badan sofa yang dia duduki. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, badan nya lemas dan matanya mulai menutup

Seringaian Jongin semakin lebar. Dia mengangkat tubuh Sehun dan membawa nya menuju kamar yang ada di Club tersebut

Setelah sampai, Jongin menutup kasar pintu tak bersalah itu dan meletakkan Sehun di tempat tidur. Mengulus pipi putih Sehun

"Kau sangat cantik. Sebenarnya siapa dirimu Sehun?" Gumam Jongin

Jongin mendekat kan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun yang sedikit terbuka. Melumatnya pelan hingga Sehun mengerang tertahan

"Enngghh.. apa yang kau lakukan Jongin?" Ucap Sehun lirih. Matanya terbuka perlahan, menatap Jongin dengan sayu

"..." Jongin tak menjawab, bibirnya mengarah pada leher jenjang Sehun, tangan nya pun bergerak membuka gaun selutut yang dipakai Sehun

Belum sempat gaun itu terbuka Jongin sudah ambruk dilantai karna tinju dari kepalan tangan Kris

Mata Sehun yang buram menatap Kris

"Op..pa" tidak lama Sehun pingsan

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berbaring setengah duduk di ranjangnya. Didepannya Eomma, Appa dan Oppanya memandangnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda

"Puas kau bermain di dunia manusia?" Ucap Siwon menahan amarahnya. Sehun menunduk dalam

"Kenapa kau selalu melanggar perintah Appa?. Kenapa kau selalu membuat Appa kecewa padamu? Kenapa kau selalu membuat Eomma dan Oppa mu khawatir?" Tanya Siwon lagi

"Mianhae Appa" Sesal Sehun. Sehun sekarang benar-benar takut

"Baiklah jika memang kau ingin hidup di dunia manusia. Appa akan mengabulkannya, tapi jangan pernah menganggap kami keluarga mu. Bersiap-siaplah" Siwon memejamkan matanya dan mengarahkan tangan nya kearah Sehun

Kyuhyun dan Kris membelalak kaget setelah mendengar ucapan mutlak dari Siwon. Liquid bening mengalir membasahi pipi Kyuhyun. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa

"Mianhae Appa. Jeongmal mianhae Appa hiks.. hiks" Tangis Sehun pun pecah dia berlutut dibawah Siwon

Siwon menghiraukan perminta maafan Sehun. Tak lama tubuh Sehun memudar dan hilang dari pandangan mereka. Tangisan Kyuhyun semakin keras, memenuhi kamar Sehun. Tak lama Kyuhyun pingsan dan dengan sigap Kris menangkap tubuh Eommanya

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja turun dari mobil sport. Berjalan dengan angkuh menuju sebuah pintu bercat hitam. Sebelum tangannya menyentuh handle pintu, dia merasa ujung celananya ditarik-tarik oleh sesuatu. Kepalanya menunduk, matanya langsung membulat

"A.. apa?. Kenapa bisa seekor serigala ada disini?" Tanya nya entah pada siapa. Jongin sudah bersiap-siap melarikan diri dari hewan yang terkenal buas itu. Tapi niatnya terhenti karna serigala kecil berwarna putih itu mengusapkan kepalanya pada kaki Jongin

Namja tampan itu dengan ragu duduk dan mengelus bulu serigala kecil itu. Serigala kecil bermata polos itu mengerang senang. Jongin mengangkat serigala itu dan digendongnya menuju mobilnya, menjalan kan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang

Setelah sampai di kamarnya Jongin meletakkan serigala albino itu. Berjalan ke lemari, mengganti kemejanya dengan kaos santai

Jongin memangku serigala langka itu dan mengelus bulu-bulu lembutnya

"Kau serigala yang aneh, ukuran tubuh mu berbeda dengan serigala lainnya, warna tubuhmu juga berbeda. Dan kau sangat jinak" Jongin masih mengusap bulu-bulu bersih itu

Jongin menidurkan dirinya dengan dengan serigala kecil itu diatas dadanya

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc ...

Ada yang berniat untuk dilanjut? kagak ada? Ya udah

Mian yang nunggu FF MY GIRL IS NERD dan DESTINY, Sein masih mengunggu review nih...

Sein buat ini FF karna Sein lagi ngeGalon tinggat akut karna satu aliens sein pergi dan memilih hidup didunianya sendiri. Kalian tau kan siapa aliens itu? Iya Kris gege yang sekarang jadi Wufan gege... sumpah walaupun dia bukan bias aku tapi rasanya sudah seperti kehilangan oppa sendiri...

Tapi kalau itu emang keputusan yang terbaik untuk gege, aku hanya bisa mensuport gege dari jauh... pokoknya sukses untuk gege...

Mian sein curhat... sumpah sein bener-bener galon...

YA UDAH SEGITU CURHAT GAK JELAS DARI SE IN DAN SEIN MENGUCAPKAN TERIMAKASIH TELAH MEMBACA CURHAT SEIN...

ADA YANG BERNIAT REVIEW? KALAU KAGAK ADA YANG REVIEW ATAU REVIEW TIDAK MEMUASKAN "**SAY GOOD BYE TO FANFIC"**

PAI.. PAI

**REVIEW JUSEYO...**

26Mei2014


End file.
